A New Start
by demon sk8ter
Summary: Good things are happening to Sasuke, he gets a chance to tell the Sakura, who he's secretly loved for a long time, but something happens to her, and can Sasuke manage, what will happen after.


**Sasuke's a little, okay maybe a lot ooc-ness**

Sasuke was sitting in his living room, it has been exactly 2 months since he came back after defeating both Orochimaru and Itachi. He thought he could now start a new life again in Konoha, but something was missing something or rather someone.

He knew exactly who was missing , Sakura. Just thinking of her made his heart skip a beat and butterflies in his stomach.

Sasuke knew he loved her since the first time he saw her, sure she was a fangirl, but she stood out of them all. The reason why he didn't want to tell her even though he knew she liked him, was because he was afraid, yes even the almighty Uchia's can be afraid, he was afraid that she only liked him because of his looks and because he was part of the Uchia clan.

That night he went to go to Orochimaru, she had stopped him, and told him that she loved him not for the clan or his looks but for him. Sasuke wanted to just tell her that he loved her to but that would mean Itachi might do something to her and he couldn't risk losing her too.

Leaving her out cold on that bench was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He just didn't want to see her get hurt, he was to weak to protect her, so that's also why he went to Orochimaru.

Sasuke hadn't seen Sakura since he came back, it was shocking to him, to find no Sakura running up to him and hugging the daylights out him.

He asked Naruto about it and Naruto said she was on a mission and won't be back for about 2-3 months.

Sasuke wished he could see her and tell her that he loved her and just to hold her and kiss her.

Sasuke was woken up from his thoughts, from someone banging hard on his door.

"Teme, open up I've got great news." The voice on the other side of the door.

Sasuke smirked, he knew who was on the other side it wasn't to hard to figure out.

Sasuke quickly opened hi door before Naruto could bust it down.

"Dobe" Sasuke greeted with a smirk.

Naruto ignored his comment and walked right on in.

Sasuke followed Naruto to the living room, where Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with small grin on his face.

"Guess what Teme! Sakura's back." Naruto shouted and Naruto could have sworn he saw a small smile cross over Sasuke's lips, but as soon as it had come it was gone.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked carefully keeping his cool although his eyes showed he was excited to go and see Sakura and how much she's changed.

Naruto's face suddenly went grim and he lowered his head to the floor. "Sasuke, Sakura's in the hospital, she was badly injured, she went on a solo mission remember and I guess she got attacked by enemy ninja's, but good thing someone found her and brought her back here." Naruto took in a breath and finished "She will live but…" Naruto couldn't finish because there were tears forming in his eyes.

Sasuke had a few tears in his eyes holding them back. ' She's injured and she could've died.' Sasuke was thinking. He was also wanting to know what Naruto couldn't finish.

"But what Naruto." Sasuke demanded, afraid of the answer, fearing something hurt his Sakura badly.

"Sasuke, Sakura she's alive but…. She's in… a coma, the medical ninja are told me they don't know when she might wake up, Sasuke there's a possible chance she may never wake up." Naruto then broke down into tears.

Sasuke's throat throbbed and silently tears started to leak down his face.

"Naruto how did you know this I didn't know up until now?" Sasuke asked just above a whisper it was hard just to talk.

"Hinata-chan was there working and she told me." Naruto quietly told Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly bolted out the door and ran toward the hospital. So many thoughts swam through Sasuke's head and they all revolved around a certain pink-haired girl.

'Why her she deserves to be able to see the sun and the beautiful cherry blossoms and everything else.' 'I didn't want for her to get hurt and look now she's in the hospitals in a coma.

When Sasuke entered he quickly ran to the reception desk and asked "Where's Sakura Haruno's room?" Sasuke panted from the run.

"Room 124" She answered quickly because she didn't want to get him mad at her, he looked ready to punch the next thing that made him mad.

Sasuke nodded his head and tore through the hallway, and looked for the room. When he found her room he entered the room slowly afraid of what he might see.

He silently gasped, there Sakura was laying on the hospital bed, parts of her wrapped up in gauze and Sasuke could see that the bleeding had stopped, that was a relief, she wouldn't lose blood anymore.

He sat down beside her on the chair next to the bed and looked at her features closely.

Sakura had nice creamy, smooth, pale skin, and her pink hair reached a little past her shoulders. Now all Sasuke wanted to see were her beautiful, jade, green eyes. He needed to see those eyes, those eyes filled with innocence. He needed to see them, to know she was going to be okay. He just needed her to wake up.

"Sakura, please wake-up, please, I need you more than you know." Sasuke cried softly, laying his hand on hers, it was cold, but he felt a light pulse.

"Sakura please don't leave me, your the only one I have left, if you don't ever wake up, I just…don't know what I'll do. Please Sakura wake up, don't leave me, I love you." Sasuke cried into Sakura's pink hair and let out all his feelings.

A few moments later Sasuke brought up his head and stare at the still asleep Sakura.

"Please Sakura wake up, please for me I need you, I need you to keep me reminding me that there's a reason for living." Sasuke cried, a couple tears slid past his eyes.

Sakura's eyes slowly started to lift. 'Ugh, why do I feel like I just got hit by a truck.' Sakura groaned.

Sasuke heard the noise and looked over to Sakura and his spirits lifted. He saw her beautiful jade, green eyes.

"Sa..Sas…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura weakly asked. Lifting her head to meet his onyx eyes with her eyes.

'Sasuke looks like he's been crying, why would he be crying.' Sakura thought.

"Sakura, your awake." Sasuke said quietly, more to himself than to her, just to tell himself she was actually awake.

"Sasuke-kun why were you crying, what happened?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sakura don't you remember, you were attacked, knocked out unconscious, and the doctors said you were in a coma for who knows how long." Sasuke told Sakura.

'Oh that's right, I remember, but that still doesn't answer why Sasuke was crying?' Sakura thought

'**Girl that must mean he was worried about you' her inner said.**

'Sasuke worried about me, yeah right, but it would be nice to believe that, I do love him still.' Sakura smiled a soft one.

Sasuke was watching Sakura, she seemed to be in her own world. He decided to wake her up from her thoughts.

"Sakura….. SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, surprising Sakura.

"Yeah Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, just you were of in another world." Sasuke answered.

"Okay, hey Sasuke, why were you crying?" Sakura asked softly staring at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke took in a deep breathe of fresh air, 'It's now or never.' He thought.

"I was worried that you wouldn't ever wake up and that I…. Would lose you Sakura. Sakura I really….love you, please give me a chance.

Sakura had tears starting to prick her eyes, he actually loves her, and he was afraid of losing her. 'How sweet.' She thought with a small smile.

Sasuke had his eyes closed waiting for her reply. Sasuke was starting to turn away, afraid that she didn't love him anymore, when he felt soft lips touch his, he instantly replied kissing her with all the love he could put into it. She smiled into the kiss, enjoying every minute of it. Sasuke wrapped his arms gently around Sakura's waist, afraid to hurt her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sadly they couldn't continue, because they were lacking something called oxygen. Sasuke laid his forehead on top of Sakura's and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied softly.

Sasuke quickly hugged her, but gently to make sure he didn't open up any of her wounds.

"Get better Sakura, I'll be back to visit you again." Sasuke told her gently.

Sakura nodded her head, Sasuke gave her a quick kiss and left the room. Sakura gently laid down with a small smile on her face, happy with today's events, even though she got injured badly. Sakura's eyes slowly shut and she was in a deep peaceful slumber.

_A couple of days later_

Sasuke had visited Sakura every single day and Sakura looked forward to see him again.

Sasuke would bring her favorite kind of flowers, Lilacs. He also would bring her delicious flavored chocolate. Sasuke said he liked the flavor even though he never had any of the chocolate, he usually got the flavor off of Sakura's lips.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke greeted, as he walked in with a present in his hands.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, what's in the gift?" Sakura asked, curious as to know what was in the gift wrapped in a red bow.

"Here you go. I saw it and I thought you would like it." Sasuke said with a very small smile, he handed Sakura the present, and watched as she started to open it.

"Oh, it's so adorable." Sakura squealed. Inside the box was a black lab female puppy, with really cute brown eyes.

She quickly took the puppy out and gave it a big hug, the puppy licked her cheek, she laid it down, and the puppy nestled into her lap.

Sakura gave Sasuke a kiss that showed how much she loved her gift. He knew exactly how she felt about the puppy. He was glad he bought it for her.

"So what are you gonna name her?" Sasuke asked.

It's as if the puppy knew she was being talked about and started to jump around in excitement.

Sakura giggled at how her puppy was acting.

"I think I'll name her Rikku, she seems very bubbly." Sakura told Sasuke.

The puppy seemed to like her new name and attacked Sakura with little kisses and yips.

Sakura giggled at how Rikku acted.

"Hey I want some kisses." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Come here." Sakura said and then gave Sasuke a few kisses.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura and Rikku.

"You should get some rest, your being released tomorrow. I'll watch over Rikku until then and buy her supplies she need." Sasuke told Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head, excited about leaving tomorrow.

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the forehead, gently picked up Rikku, who squirmed in his grasp, wanting to go back to Sakura.

Sakura giggled, reached up, stroked Rikku's head, gave her a kiss, and told her she'll see her tomorrow.

"I'm jealous Sakura, Rikku is getting more attention then me." Sasuke playfully pouted.

Sakura laughed at her boyfriends antics.

"Sasuke when I'm out of this place, I'll make sure I won't neglect you." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke smiled at this, said his good-bye to Sakura, and left with a still squirming Rikku.

Sakura laid down and just smiled, she got a puppy today, and she'll be free.

'Yes freedom, I'll be able to do anything I want.' She soon fell asleep, excited for tomorrow to come.

**Plz review I'll make nxt chap if you want me to ****J**


End file.
